A Tale of Halloween
by Kume-Angel of Re
Summary: Just randomness...two weeks late for Halloween. Blah, read if you must.xD


_It was a time when evil spirits were out._

_The people knew, without a doubt,_

_That one group would always make_

_Much more mischief than most could take..._

**A Tale of Halloween**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh Halloween Fanfiction**

'My costume is nearly done,' he thought to himself. 'Only one last bit…'

"There!" Bakura, the mischievous, insane, maniacal tomb robber exclaimed. He walked out in front of his hikari and their friends. They gasped.

"You're…dressed as a girl!" Ryou exclaimed, stifling a giggle.

Bakura twitched. "No…I'm dressed as the Demon Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru." He was, in fact, dressed up as the Demon Lord himself. He had the white kimono on, and the fluffy 'tail' was draped over his shoulder armor. His face had the blue crescent moon, and the stripes along the sides. He also held the swords Sesshoumaru was known to carry.

"Oh." Ryou sweatdropped.

Ryou _was_ dressed as a girl, however. He was supposed to be a priestess, and was wearing a loose-fitting white kimono and red haori pants. He also held a bow and arrows, and bared striking resemblance to Kikyo.

"Hey, where's the Pharaoh and the runt?" Bakura asked gruffly.

"Right here, you lazy Tomb Robber-gone-Demon." The voice came from Yami, who was near the staircase. He had colored his hair all black, trimmed it up and gelled it down, leaving it slightly messy. He had gotten green contacts for his eyes, and wore all black robes with a wooden stick clasped in his hand. A realistic looking thunderbolt scar adorned his forehead. He slipped on a pair of glasses as he spoke.

"What a fine costume Pharaoh; play the hero like always, eh?" He dodged a punch from the king.

Yami crossed his arms. "It took me too long to gel down my hair, anyways. What are you, Yuugi-kun?"

The smaller pharaoh was wearing a black shirt with a wide collar, and a headband with a swirl design carved on it. He had a couple kunai in hand, and his hair was also gelled down, but spiked back and dyed black as well.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He replied, trying to throw his voice to match his character. Just then, Jonouchi walked through another door, also with black dyed hair.

"Miroku is in da house!" Grinning, he jingled the bells on his monk's staff, tapping the beads on his hand on the base of his staff. He was wearing purple robes and wood sandals.

"Oh great, he's the perverted monk of our group. Just wonderful." Anzu said dryly. She was dressed as Sakura from Naruto, with her hair pink and a kimono sash around her waist. Honda sniggered.

"Hey, what you laughin' at?" Jonouchi snapped at his friend. Honda was simply dressed as Hachi from Inuyasha, with paint on his face and a large kimono and haori pants.

"I think we should go, right? Kaiba-kun will probably kick our asses to hell if we're late." Bakura interrupted. The group agreed, though Honda and Jonouchi were still bickering, and they set off.

At Seto's, Mokuba answered the door and let them in. He was Shippou from Inuyasha, and was wearing a cute kimono jacket and the matching haori pants.

"Great! You guys made it! Come in, 'nii-sama is in the ballroom."

They pushed their way through the narrow hallway and came out in a ballroom, decorated with Halloween things. Cobwebs made from silk draped the ceilings, while the lights reflected off of mirrors and dimmed in places, so the eeriness level peaked. Other things adorned the walls, like pictures of old people that follow you, and all that.

But what surprised them most (all except Mokuba) was that Seto was in costume, and no not trenchcoat attire.

The CEO was in a red kimono jacket, with a white shirt underneath, and red haori pants. His hair was down freely, and was dyed white. In one clawed hand he held a large sword with fur above the hilt, and in the other he clutched the sheath tied around his waist.

"Well, his costume blows mine to hell." Honda said bluntly. Anzu smacked him upside the head.

"Baka! Did you even notice there's a girl beside him?" She snapped.

They looked at the now black-haired girl beside Seto, latching onto his arm. She was Kagome from Inuyasha, wearing the school outfit she had in the show, and carrying a bow and arrows.

"Terra-chan! You're back!" Yuugi exclaimed at his old friend. She, along with two of their other friends, had gone back to America.

"Ha, you guys couldn't keep me away if you tried." Said girl replied.

"Hey! What about _me_!" Another girl, this time with white-blond hair, jumped up and into Bakura.

"Err…hi Sami-chan." Bakura said, trying to keep his balance and not drop the girl in his arms at the same time.

"What, you didn't miss me…?" She started to pout.

"Um…no, I did…you just caught me off guard, seeing as how you're dressed as _me_." Bakura retorted.

"Humph, well, you sure surprised me with the whole Sesshoumaru outfit; you know he's best next to you!" Sami said, and jumped out of his arms.

Bakura had adjusted his feet to hold the added weight of the 14 year old. When she jumped away suddenly, he had lost balance and fallen over.

"Oh, that looks like it hurt." A third girl said, grinning from over Bakura.

"Miriku-chan!" Yami exclaimed. The girl grinned. She was dressed as a pretty close attempt at Yami, leather and all.

"Knew you'd miss me." Yami rolled his eyes.

"'Course I would." They hugged for a brief moment, until Mokuba cut in.

"Hey! Let's get this party started!"

-o-

Sami: Alright, so there you have it. My horrible, short, two-week-late Halloween ficcie.

Derama: Ha ha ha. At least you updated something.

Sami: -pouts- Well, there you go. Right from the muse's mouth. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update anything--- I'm writing this ficlet at school as it is. I have no other computer access, ehehe…-sweatdrops-

Derama: No, really…don't expose the world to your horrible writings!-dull look-

Sami: -sticks tongue out- Well, anyways, I have to tell people this; I'm uploading this story on both Kume Angel and Bakura Kaiba. It's _my_ story, both accounts are mine, and if you see this anywhere else, pm or e-mail either account. Thanks.

Derama: If you're finished…

Sami: _Yes_, Derama. Ja matte ne, minna-san!


End file.
